TCOT LOST LOVE ATC
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: Della and Perry go to Denver, Perry meets former girlfriend Laura Robertson, her husband is accused of murder, and Laura is the guilty party. What happens next? Our story begins as Della waits outside the courtroom for Perry. Will he defend Laura? Will he stay with Della? How do they go forward now?
1. Chapter 1

TCOT LOST LOVE/ATC-Part 1

 _At the end of TCOT Lost Love Della Street has had to contend with Perry becoming involved with a Lost Past Love, Laura Robertson. The two women have never had a friendly relationship and that continues in this encounter. Laura has Perry defend her husband in a murder case with an explosive ending. At the end we find Della waiting outside of the courthouse porch while he visits with Mrs. Robertson. This is what I think Della is thinking as she waits and what happens after Perry emerges from the courthouse._

The sun was shining but there was also a slight chilly breeze blowing as Della Street stood outside on the courthouse portico. She shivered slightly as she moved her briefcases from one hand to the other. Perry had made no move to join her as she put away papers and closed their briefcases. After Glenn Robertson, had cruelly asked him how he could have exposed Robertson's wife's betrayal she had gone and squeezed the lawyer's shoulder and he had squeezed her hand. Yet he didn't get up to leave he just sat their brooding.

Della had finally gathered her things and gotten her coat and went to wait on that porch. The whole miserable situation had begun so many years ago. When she had become Perry Mason's confidential secretary he had been in a relationship with the ambitious fellow attorney. Within a few months after she was hired, it was generally accepted that Mason and Laura would marry, and he would join a firm who had hired Laura in Denver, Colorado.

This was the job of a lifetime and the young brunette was devastated at the thought of losing this opportunity. She had not yet admitted to herself she would also be distraught at losing her handsome, exciting, brilliant, boss. As he had taken her more and more into his confidence a bond had grown between them and she definitely felt an attraction for this dynamic man.

Laura felt an instant antipathy for Perry's new secretary and treated her as if she was of little worth. In front of the lawyer she was sweet and complimentary. Della wondered if her boss saw the two faces of his lady friend. Being fairly new in her job she was hesitant to inquire of others as to what was happening in the relationship, but she did find out their Detective Paul Drake, did not like the Barracuda, as he called her.

Unfortunately, when she approached Mr. Drake he had to admit Perry was playing this situation pretty close to the vest. He had heard the rumors but if Mason was leaving he had not informed the detective. The day of decision was rapidly approaching, and Della was holding her breath waiting for news of her termination.

That never came but it didn't mean that Laura gave up on Perry. When she began dating Glenn Robertson she let Perry know. When Glenn proposed she flew back to Los Angeles to try and persuade Mason to give up criminal law and join her in the corporate law world. Each time he refused, but every time she contacted him he would be grumpy and grouchy after she left. Laura still sent him birthday and Christmas cards and since she knew nothing of Perry and Della's blossoming relationship it seemed she hoped he would change his mind.

Then, many years later, came the invitation to a fundraiser in Denver and Perry asked her to go with him. She readily agreed, but in the back of her mind wondered if they would see Laura there. There was word on the legal grapevine the Governor was considering her for a vacant senatorial seat. Laura was a superstar in the corporate legal world, but they rarely discussed her. She was aware her boss kept up with that news thanks to law journals and his friends.

The night of the fundraiser, as so often happened, they had been together and yet could go their own way when they saw old acquaintances. It was during one of these separations she began to look for him and saw him sitting in the bar with two drinks in front of him. As she began to walk toward him through the crowd Laura came from the opposite direction. Backing away she waited, just out of sight, to see what would happen. Laura Robertson was the last person she wanted to encounter that evening. When she kissed him Della turned away.

As so often happened when Perry Mason was in the area a murder occurred and his former girlfriend's husband, Glenn, was arrested for the murder. Laura of course begged Perry to defend him to his secretary's chagrin. Suddenly there was tension between her and Perry.

When she confronted him about their reason for attending the event his words were cool and crisp. When Perry Mason defended a client he was all in, and his main focus was on clearing the defendant. Della was aware of that only too well, she had seen it for so many years. Yet, this case also involved their relationship and his possible attachment to his Lost Love.

Little was done to alleviate Della Street's growing concern over the constant attention Mrs. Robertson needed from the famous lawyer. He was moodier than usual, more demanding with her and Paul Jr., and even at night when they were alone distant and morose. As a rule when they traveled on a case they had a suite and bedrooms with connecting doors. Usually they would use either bedroom. When his knee was especially sensitive they were in separate rooms. Lately when they were together he seemed preoccupied and less inclined to be intimate. Perry Mason was a passionate man and he rarely let her alone for very long before initiating a more suggestive encounter. After all in Los Angeles they lived together.

Not a lot of people knew or had ever known where he lived. Since he had left the bench to defend her, when she was accused of murder, and reopened his practice in Los Angeles they had lived in her home. Being private people, their close friends were aware of the situation, but it wasn't common knowledge. So, when Laura Robertson had confronted her with questions about her relationship with the noted attorney she took her time in answering.

The inquisition occurred when Laura entered their suite to meet with Perry about her husband's defense and he had not yet returned. She took the opportunity to condescendingly question Della about herself and her work. Then the brazen hussy, that she was, trying to act coy and a little embarrassed the woman asked the secretary about her relationship with the attorney. Biding her time, Ms. Street was saved by Mr. Mason walking in the door.

Trying to bow out gracefully Della got up to leave. Perry who could often blunder, unintentionally, into situations he didn't understand made it even more awkward for his assistant to leave. Unfortunately, she did what she hated to do, she lied to him saying everything was alright. That was the last she saw of Mrs. Robertson until they were in court.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Perry had been morose, irritable, and at times just plain miserable to be around. Della had seen his moods before, but she also hadn't needed to contend with Mrs. Robertson. She thought nothing of contacting him at all hours over the slightest thing. If Della would complain then her boss would think she was jealous, but then maybe she was. To her mind Perry Mason was acting like a lovesick schoolboy. If she accused him of it he would deny it vehemently, but she had seen his head turned by a pretty face. That is until the pretty face turned out to not be what she seemed.

How often had Perry vowed his love for her and he had never really gotten involved with anyone else, it was more like a temporary infatuation. She waited patiently, and he always went home with her. Even his years in San Francisco there had been no serious relationships, just as she had found no one to match him.

It was awful to feel like she was walking on eggs in this situation with a woman she had to polite to because she was a client. Della felt like there was a fake smile plastered on her face so often she was afraid it might freeze like that. Because she always did her best at her job she did no less now, but there was no real joy in it even if it was to save the husband.

She began to tap her toe as more and more time passed, and Perry Mason did not appear. She had heard him assure Glenn Robertson that if they needed him for Laura's defense he would be there. At that moment she prayed, "Dear God no, I don't want to go through this again." Glenn had given him a sour look so maybe there would be hope there would be no further contact.

So there her boss and lover sat not speaking, not trying to stop her as she cleaned off the defense desk and prepared to leave. Paul Jr. was taking the police sergeant to dinner so basically she alone. As she left the courtroom she turned to look at him and he was slowly painfully getting to his feet and heading to the room where they had taken Laura Robertson.

The minutes seemed to creep by after she made her way through the crowd of well-wishers giving her messages for her boss. Again, she plastered on a smile and said all the wrong things. By the time she made it outside and everyone was going in different directions she could feel a headache coming on, just what she didn't need. So, the toe tapping increased.

She heard the door opened but she didn't turn around. Then she smelled his Aramis cologne, but she still didn't look at him. He said her name, she turned her head slightly, he put his arm around her and said, "let's go home". They walked down the stairs slowly and he handed her into the limousine. He directed the driver to take them to the hotel for their bags and on to the airport. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

She waited for him to begin to speak but when he didn't Della informed him, "you can go back home if you like, but I am exhausted and want to rest. I'll call the airline when we get to the hotel and tell them I am ill."

He looked at her sharply. "This is not usually like you Della."

"This hasn't been our usual kind of case," she remarked.

"What does that mean?" He wanted to know.

Lowering her voice she said, "I'm not discussing it here."

When they got to the hotel she didn't wait for help out of the limo, but head held high marched into the lobby, onto the elevator, and up to their suite. Perry followed slowly behind her.

When he arrived in the suite she was on the phone with the airline and he told her to cancel both flights. She put her hand over the mouthpiece, "you're sure."

"I'm sure." He intoned.

He was sitting on the love seat when she hung up the phone. "Come sit by me," he requested.

Standing in front of him she remarked, "I really want to get into something more comfortable. It has been a long day."

She didn't want to tell him this day had caused the start of a splitting headache. If she went down that road he would begin to question her and feeling very vulnerable this was no way to start the discussion that was inevitable.

Perry reached out his hand and squeezed her fingers. "I'm sorry Baby, go take a hot shower, get into something comfortable, and I'll call for some drinks and appetizers. Later we can go out for a quiet dinner or eat right here."

Della squinted her eyes at him but didn't pull her hand away allowing him to massage it. Yet it was obvious he hadn't a clue how upset she felt. The case was over, his client was saved, they could go home and put it behind them. Finally, she told him, "fine you do that."

Perry watched her go, back straight, shoulders rigid, no smile, and she never looked back at him with that familiar endearing smile. He would have to walk carefully if he didn't want Miss Street to demand he explain things he wasn't even clear about in his own mind.

He sat there with his head in his hands trying to figure out his actions and reactions to the woman he thought he loved so long ago. What did that mean to his relationship with Della, who he considered his other half. If anyone would have told him he could act so stupidly he would have called them crazy. Yet here he was on a precipice and it would take some fancy footwork to not go over.

When he heard the shower going he finally called down for some pre-dinner snacks. If they could relax for the first time in weeks perhaps they could discuss things in a calm and collected manner. Walking to his closet he hung up his coat and jacket, took off his tie, and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt. There was something in his pocket sticking out just above the top. He pulled it out and realized it was the key to Laura private office.

He heard the shower turn off but he just stood there undecided what to do. Wearing a pink velvet robe, her wet curls wrapped like a turban in a towel that is where she found him. "What's in your hand?" she inquired.

As if he was in a trance he held it out to her. She took it in her hand and saw the stamp of the Sawyer Building and immediately knew what it meant. Throwing it on the floor Della turned, slammed her bedroom door, and locked it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _Thanks you so much for the great reviews. I hope you are enjoying Perry try to bumble his way back into Della's good graces. This time it won't be so easy._

Della was stunned, had he cheated on her with his client's wife? What was this fascination this woman had for him? As she lay on the bed, in the dark, tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She tried to hear if he was moving around. Had he left and gone to see Laura at the jail? All different scenarios raced through her head.

Perry Mason was on his third straight scotch and he told himself getting drunk would not help this situation. He should have said something; stopped her. What was she thinking? He was called the Master of the Courtroom, yet here was his life crumbling before his eyes, and he wasn't sure what to do. He tried to hear if she was moving around.

Finally, he got up and knocked on her door. "Della can I come in?"

She sat up in bed and realized his words were slurred. Was he getting drunk? Was he crazy? He could fall and damage his leg further. "I'm tired Perry," she choked out. "I need some time to think."

"We need to talk Sweetheart. Remember we never go to bed angry," he reminded her.

"Damn him," she thought. "Of course, he would remember that now. Well he can't be that drunk."

Please, Della let's talk things out. We haven't eaten the appetizers, and I'll order something to eat. Then we can relax and talk." He hoped he sounded reasonable.

The brunette knew he was right but how would they start this a conversation? If she was accusatory his defenses would be up immediately. Yet if she backed down at all he might take that for capitulation. This was no time to give an inch there had to be a final resolution. This woman could not hang over their heads and relationship like a dark cloud. How did she start the conversation without sounding unreasonable and jealous?

Reluctantly she opened the door. Without looking at him she informed him, "I'll be out when the food gets here."

Mason gave a big sigh of relief. At least she was coming out and he suddenly knew just what he would order. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He needed to do some fast, serious thinking before they tackled the problem of Laura Robertson.

Della heard the knock at the door but still she waited. He was directing the waiter to put the food on the dining table. When she heard the man's enthusiastic Thank You, she knew the tip had been generous. However, it was the delicious smells coming from the outer room that caused her to join him at the table.

What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. There was one single white rose, a bottle of Cristal Brut in an ice bucket, warm croissants with honey butter, fresh strawberries, and French Omelets. She didn't have to look she knew they were filled with diced ham, mushrooms, gruyere cheese, caramelized onions, and topped with sour cream. It was the exact breakfast he had fixed for her the morning after their first night together.

Her first instinct was to throw her arms around him, kiss him soundly, and not let him go. It took all of her determination to smile and say, "this looks delicious."

'Wonderful,' he thought she is giving nothing away. Well at least she was eating enthusiastically.

One thing about Della Street, she enjoyed her food. When they finished she stood up and her face was slightly flushed. Her chestnut curls were slightly disheveled. She looked adorable in that pink robe with the matching slippers.

Looking across the table at him, as he would glance at her when he thought she wasn't looking, Della thought how much she loved him. This more casual look made him look more relaxed. The set of his shoulders and drumming on the tabletop told her he wasn't that comfortable.

Della wasn't sure how to start this conversation but to her surprise Perry walked over to her and took her hand. Then he suggested going and sitting on the love seat by the glass windows.

There were thousands of bright stars blinking in the Denver Sky and there was a full moon. As they settled on the love seat Perry tentatively put her his arm around her. As she relaxed slightly he kissed her silky curls.

The good food and wine had relaxed his secretary and made her slightly sleepy. "It's a beautiful night," he murmured.

"The mountains are magnificent," she sighed, "but they have very long hard winters that wouldn't be good for your knee."

He agreed, "you are probably right. I would miss the desert and the ocean."

She turned and looked at him seriously, "I won't lie to you I will be very glad to leave this city.

Just as seriously he replied, "yes you are right my dear we do need to talk about the case,"

"Don't you mean your lost love?" She inquired.

He was taken aback, and it was a few moments before he replied. "I'm not sure I would say a Lost Love but more like a very former love."

Della raised an arched eyebrow. "Perhaps you didn't view things as I did then," she observed

Perry Mason put his hands on her shoulders leaned down and kissed her fiercely. Then he said, "you are right Miss Street we do need to talk about what transpired and how it affects our relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 _The reviews have been great, and I so appreciate all of you reading my FF's. This is the last chapter, but never fear a sequel to "What About Us" is in the works right now. Thanks again._

Miss Della Mae Street had never been more frightened of any words in her life. It was a good thing she was sitting, because she was sure her knees would have given way right then and there.

What do you have to tell me Perry?" She asked with a quaver in her voice.

He looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to know this was not planned Della."

His secretary was afraid to utter a word, so she let him take the lead.

The lawyer cleared his throat nervously and that increased her anxiety. Perry rarely showed his nervousness even when things were at their worst.

"I am not happy to say this, but I need to know the truth," she proclaimed.

He cleared his throat again. "I hope you know my love, I always try to tell you the truth. So, let me begin. I knew that the was a strong possibility Laura would be here. After all we knew she was probably going to be the next senator from Colorado. What I didn't expect was my reaction to seeing her."

Della made a noise deep in her throat. He pulled her against him. Squeezing her shoulder, he went on to explain, "I won't lie she is still a beautiful woman. I felt glad she looked alright. Remember the last time I saw her was just before she married Glenn. She wanted to give us another chance."

"I remember only too well." Della reminded him.

He went on speaking softly, "she was so glad to see me, and I'll admit it made me feel good. I knew you wouldn't want to see us together and you were at a table with Penny and Bill. So, we went to the bar where Glenn found us. I can tell you he wasn't thrilled."

"You wanted to be with her?" Della inquired.

If I say I'm not sure what I was feeling it will probably sound like a cop out. I was happy, but cautious. Laura is not subtle," he conceded."

"So, where did you think this was leading? You didn't mention to me you were with her." Her tone accusatory.

The lawyer looked away. "I didn't want to discuss it in front of our friends and it was easier to let it pass. I didn't expect to see her again."

Pulling away from him she got up and walked over to the windows. She gazed at the lights of the city for a few minutes. Finally, she turned and looked at her boss and lover. "So, what aren't you saying? Did she indicate she wanted to see you again?"

His voice was strained as he acknowledged, "if we were here longer, yes I think she would have wanted to get together."

"How did you feel about that Perry?" She asked dreading his answer.

He looked at her and replied quietly, "Part of me was relieved that we would be gone and part of me was flattered. "

"Oh," was all she said as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

Perry came to stand behind her, "I didn't initiate anything with her Della. She came to me for help."

"And you just couldn't say no," she said ironically.

The lawyer shook his head, "I would have done the same for anyone in trouble, Della."

Turning she looked deep into those blue eyes she loved so well, "really Perry, really. Wasn't her attention really feeding your ego. Don't you think I know how you have been feeling? You aren't the dashing young lawyer anymore. You have to walk with a cane and you are in constant pain with your knee. Because you aren't able to be as active you've gained weight. Now this glamorous woman you almost married seems interested in you."

Mason sighed as he explained, "I didn't almost marry her you ruined that. However yes, I was flattered that she seemed to see past all the changes I had gone through."

Della put her hands on her hips. "Just how did I ruin your chance to marry Mrs. Robertson?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "I couldn't marry anyone after I realized what feelings I was having for you."

"Oh!" she said. "Yet you never really got over your feelings for her?"

Perry took her arm. "Della, do you have any feelings for any other man you've had in your life? A first love, the man you were engaged when we met?"

I don't think I would ever want to go back to him after the way we parted. If I saw him again would I feel something? I'm not sure. The problem I had with you seeing Laura was did you come here hoping to see her?"

Sitting down on the love seat and pulling her down beside him replied, "That is something I have been thinking about Della. I didn't deliberately seek out Laura. The opportunity to come here came and perhaps in the back of my mind I thought seeing her again would settle what I was thinking in my mind."

In Della's head all she could think was he was thinking to end their relationship and he had to see how being with Laura would mean to him. For a long time she had wondered if he had truly gotten over her. "So, do you have an answer or did her duplicity cool your ardor."

"Before I answer will you tell me what you and Laura stopped talking about so abruptly when I walked in the living room door? When you almost ran out of the room," he asked.

She ducked her head slightly before she began to speak quietly. "She wanted to know if I was still as steadfast and loyal as always?"

He raised his eyebrows. "That is what upset you so much?"

Still looking away she protested, "I wasn't that upset."

Perry put his finger under her chin and made her look at him as he stated, "yes you were."

"Alright," she conceded, "she asked about our relationship."

He looked surprised as he asked, "what did you tell her?"

"You interrupted us before I could say much but truthfully I wasn't sure what I would say. I was sort of playing it by ear," she admitted.

Stroking her jaw he queried, "what would you tell her now?"

It took a few moments before she answered. "I would….I would tell her I love you. I would say we have built a strong relationship over the years and I would never be the one to walk away."

Perry Mason gathered her into his arms. "Young lady I don't know what I did to deserve you. I want you to know I never thought to cheat on you. Yes, I was upset and disappointed when I realized what she had done and how she still would save herself first. Yet I knew what I had to do. The ends of Justice had to be served.

She leaned down and kissed him gently and commented softly, "I know."

Stroking her hair he whispered, "but it wasn't as hard as the thoughts I had during your trial that I might lose you. Or what I would do to save you."

"Perry." She sighed as she leaned against his broad shoulder.

"You see Della, Laura was an illusion of my youth. I wanted her to be all the things she never was. I only found those qualities in a beautiful, hazel eyed, curly haired brunette who walked into my office one day and made me into the man I am today. You pumped me up. You worried about our work as much as I did and helped to make it the success it was and is today. What I realized is I am only myself with you right by my side."

She smiled at him, "that is some speech Mr. Mason."

"No, is it a declaration Mrs. Mason?" he declared.

His secretary looked momentarily confused. "Mrs. Mason? Let's not get the cart before the horse."

He laughed, "what I'm trying to tell you, Beautiful, to use Paul's phrase is that is what I have been thinking about. Instead of going straight home I think we need to stop in Nevada."

"Just what do you have in mind Counselor?" She asked saucily.

Many years ago we were on a case in Nevada and I called Paul. He informed me it was all over the news that we were there to get married. I told him to be serious and he said I better marry the girl. I hope I'm not too late to abide by his words. I know you have all kinds of excuses but I don't want to hear….."

"Yes!" she interrupted him. "Yes! You better marry the girl."

"You're sure? He asked anxiously.

"I told you I would not be the one to walk away," she assured him.

Then he said getting up slowly, "my dear I think we need to make travel plans for tomorrow as early as possible."

Heading for the phone she asked to be connected to the airport. As she waited for an operator Della commented, "we can get rings in Nevada."

Perry limped over to his suitcase, opened it and pulled out a ring box. He held it out to her. "If you want something different we can do that in Vegas but I thought maybe you would like these."

She opened the box and inside were matching black diamond rings. They took her breath away. "they're beautiful, but how…where did you get them?"

"I told you I had been thinking about you and me and us," He explained.

"Darling," she whispered, "I love them, they are perfect."

He drew her over to the panoramic view from their room and wrapped his arms around her. Della leaned back into that strong broad chest that made her feel so safe and secure. Her world settled back into its proper order.

He declared, "when life is filled with love, the world is filled with beauty, and you my beauty have filled my life with love. And tomorrow you will make it ever more beautiful. It is time to leave the past behind Della and concentrate on making all our tomorrows the best that they can be. Looking was at what just happened I know that there is only one person who I want by my side and I have her in my arms right now."

The beauty that was the Colorado seemed so serene as the lovers held on to each other looking forward to a future that would last forever and ever.

FIN


End file.
